1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an optical module for laser beam shaking.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
A laser is utilized for various usages in various industries. For example, polysilicon used in a thin film transistor of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may be formed by crystallizing amorphous silicon through an annealing method using a laser. In addition, the laser is used in a laser beam printer, a scanner, or a projection-type display device.
A laser light source and a line-shaped laser beam (hereinafter, referred to as a line beam) generated by an optical system have light amount distribution that is non-uniform within a given range. Therefore, a mirror in the optical system is vibrated to shake the line beam along a longitudinal axis for uniform light amount distribution.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.